Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that is suitable as an apparatus that controls an internal combustion engine that includes an electric supercharger.
Background Art
An internal combustion engine that includes an electric-motor-assisted turbosupercharger that is capable of assisting driving of a compressor by means of an electric motor has already been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-120376. The electric motor is electrically connected to an inverter that converts direct current supplied from a battery to alternating current, and supplies the alternating current to the electric motor. In this internal combustion engine, a power line that is provided between the electric motor and the inverter is wound around an exhaust pipe. According to this configuration, when an alternating current is supplied from the inverter to the electric motor, an eddy current is generated in the exhaust pipe around which the conducting wire has been wound, and the exhaust pipe can be heated utilizing Joule heat (induction heating) that is generated by the eddy current.